


An Emotional Suprise

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Double Penetration, Emotional, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas North's POV - Finds a surprise from his girlfriend when he returns home from work and decides to give her a surprise of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emotional Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used, all rights for the beautiful Lucas North go to the BBC and Richard Armitage  
> Hope You Enjoy!

I quietly opened the door and closed it behind me, it looked as if she was asleep as most of the lights where off, I looked down at my watch noticing the time was a little after 11.00 not too late then. I walked over to the sink and filled a glass of water, I pressed the cool glass to my lips when I heard a sound coming from the upstairs loft bedroom.  
'Lucas, Lucas, Lucas' the moan radiated the room. I carefully placed the glass on the side, stripped myself of my jacket and walked in the direction of the stairs.  
'Mmmmmmm, Lucas' the moan sounded again and a smirk crossed my lips  
Once up the stairs the sight before me almost made me come like a teenager. She was spread out on the top of the duvet, completely naked, her legs drawn apart, one hand gripping the sheet underneath her, the other holding a vibrating wand between her thighs. Her hair down and spread across the pillow, her mouth wide open moaning my name. She was completely open in front of me. I watched as her body rose and fall on the bed and she touched a sensitive spot with the wand, the thin sheet of moisture decorating her pale naked body, her eyes closed tightly, her nipples standing on edge, her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth as she rocked against the vibrations.  
'Lucas....!' she called out  
I made a decision and walked towards her body all laid out for me on the bed. I knelt down at the end of the bed the perfect position to access her, I watched the wand dance over her clit causing her juices to run freely out. I waited in till there was enough room and I plunged my tongue as best as I could in her open hole.  
'Fuck!' she screamed as I massaged her insides, I looked up and touched her fingers holding the wand with my free hand, whilst the other found her waist. I took the wand out of her hand and placed it firmly against her clit myself causing her to buck into me.  
I pulled away slightly 'Don't open your eyes' I growled and pushed my face back into her slick cunt. 'Lucas' she growled out again, her hands coming to rest on my head, pushing me further into her, I chucked the wand to the other side of the bed and then used my hands to pull her body closer, my noise touching her clit whilst my tongue enjoyed her hole.  
I knew she was close so I pulled my tongue out and pushed two fingers in the vacant spot I had left, she had a little fetish about my fingers, could not get enough of them so I knew this would finish her off.  
'Fuck!, Lucas, Lucas, Lucas!!!!' she roared as I felt her juices cover my fingers. I gently pulled my fingers out of her and looked at her wanton body before me 'Keep them closed' I growled when I saw a flicker of her eyes moving. I crawled up her body still fully clothes my knee between her open legs as I reached her face.  
Her lips where red and her face felt hot when I brushed hair away from her forehead. I placed my covered fingers on her lips and let her breath herself in.  
'Do you want to suck my fingers, taste yourself on me?' I growled right next to her ear.  
'Yes' I heard her moan, I felt her hands move from the sheets and on my back, slowly pulling my shirt from my jeans and holding onto my bare flesh of my lower back.  
'Tell me'  
'Yes Lucas, I want to suck your fingers, I want to taste myself on you.... please' she whimpered  
'Open your mouth' I whisper pushing my tongue into her ear. She opens her mouth and i slip my two fingers inside letter her suck them clean. I feel her tongue glide across them.  
'Do you like it?' I asked holding my face just above hers .  
'Mmmmmmm' she groans and sucks them hard. I pull them out and she moans from the loss, I trace her dry lips with my wet fingers. I feel her small hands on my lower back pushing through the barrier of the belt and into my jeans, where she proceeds to squeeze my ass, pulling my into her. I placed both of my hands either side of her face and lowered my lips to her. For the first time that night I let myself kiss her, a gentle kiss firstly in till it turned into an animalistic kiss, my stubble rubbing hard against her skin, our tongues battling for dominance, I pulled away suddenly out of breath.  
'Want do you want?' I growled out faces millimetres apart.  
'You' she whispered  
'How?  
'Tell me' I said staring into her eyes.  
'Inside me' she growled her eyes full of lust.  
'You want me to push my large cock, inside your tight hole, fuck you in till you are screaming my name and begging for me to let you come? maybe you want my fingers to join my cock inside you ripping you in two?' I growled knowing she would agree to anything I said now. She trusted me, and I trusted her to stop me if it got to much, When we first started playing rough I promised her I'd always look after her.  
'Should I blind fold you, tie you to the bed?' I growled  
She lay in front of my not making a sound  
'I can't hear you sweetheart?'  
'Yes Lucas, Yes finger fuck me whilst you cock is buried deep, please, please tie me up, anything I just need you now!' she moaned her body squirming underneath me.  
With that I got off her body. I pulled her up closer to the head board and found some of my silk ties I had in the dressing table, I wrapped her wrists in the tie and then in turn tied them both either side of her head to the metal bars of the headboard. I then pulled out another tie and kissed both of her eyes before tying the blindfold around her eyes.  
I stripped my open shirt off and my belt, jeans, socks and boots in till I was completely naked. I walked into the bathroom and found her box of toys  
'Lucas?' I heard her back in the bedroom  
'Just getting some supplies' I tell her and walk back with the box. I pulled out a tube of lube, a condom and some tissues.  
I push her legs further apart and settled in-between them. I let my hands slid up and down her already slick cunt, before shafting my self up and plunging hard into her.  
'Ahhhhh!' she cried out in pain as I stilled to let her recover, she was slick enough just not as much as usual. I paused and then pushed in again hard causing her to moan. The great thing about my being so tall was that I could fuck her and still be closer enough to her to see her expressions even kiss her lips if i desired. I reached up and stoked her wrists as I pushed harder deeper within her.  
'Lucas, Lucas' she moaned I keep fucking her but moved slightly so I could find the lube I had dropped on the bed. I fiddled with the cap and poured some into my hand. I let me fingers become drenched in the lube before setting to work in covering her stretched opening.  
I pushed my first finger along side my cock when I felt she was ready which caused her to moan and tense up.  
'Come on baby, I know you can take more, let me in' I whispered as my other hand stroked her stomach  
She relaxed her body and let my first finger slip inside. The feeling was unbelievable, my long fingers rubbing up against my cock, feeling her insides.  
I managed to push two more fingers into her tight opening in till she stopped withering on the bed. I stopped pumping my hips and placed my other hand over her stomach.  
'You're such a good girl, taking all my fingers, only one left, I know you can do it' I tell her whist trying to push my forth finger along side my cock.  
I leaned up so my fingers shifted slightly, I heard her cry out and could see silky tears escape from underneath the blind fold.  
'You look so beautiful like this sweetheart, all laid out for me, my fingers rubbing against my cock I wish you could see your self stretched around them, and feel how tight you still are, Nearly there, just a few more inches and then I'll be inside, filling you up completely... Good girl' I whisper as the forth finger pushes through the barrier and finally I'm inside her fully. I hesitate making sure she's okay before pushing my cock into her again causing friction against my fingers. I pull myself up her body and I push in and out steadily at first in till I find myself thrusting faster and faster, my thumb stroking her stretched hole.  
'Lucas!' I hear her sob as her orgasm rushes through her causing her body to shake almost uncontrollably.  
'Good girl, good girl' I whisper before I come inside her.  
After I've caught my breath I hear her crying now.  
'You doing so good sweetheart, I'm going to remove me fingers one by one okay, nod your head for me darling, let me know your okay' I tell her, when I see her nod her head I begin to pull out my fingers. a few minutes later I have pulled them all out and wiped them up with the tissues. I then rub her stomach whilst I pull my cock out and strip it off the full condom. Before crawling up her body to untie her wrists. Once her arms where free she quickly grabbed on to my waist, pulling herself as much as she could into my arms. I took off her blind fold and pulled her body closer to me, holding her close to my chest as she cried.  
'Your such a good girl, taking all of that, my beautiful sweet baby aren't you?' I whisper next to her head  
'Ahhhhh' she cried and I pushed her away gently to see what was wrong.  
'Are you cramping?' I asked quickly she nodded her head and I placed one hand around her stomach trying to soothe her as best I could. I reach behind me and fumbled in the open toy box in till I found what I was looking for. A mini dildo we often used for when she got like this, something to stop her cramping but nothing to cause over simulation. I wetted the dildo with my spit and rolled her around onto her side before pushing it gently into her.  
'Better?' I asked spooning my body around her small one.  
'Lucas?' she asked and looked up at me through her long copper eyelashes.  
'What is it darling?' I asked coming to press my lips to hers  
'Love you' she whispered against them before I pulled her back into my chest. moments later she was asleep and I gently pulled the dildo out of her body and slug it over the side of the bed before pulling up the duvet around us and shutting the lights off.


End file.
